Fantasy Legends PreCure
Fantasy Legends PreCure(ファンタシー レジェンド プリキュア Fantashī Rejendo Purikyua) is the nineteenth series to CureJade2910's PreCure. Plot Fantasy Legends PreCure Episodes With the powers of the people who believe in them,Fairies and Mermaids would be able to exist. They just remain secret in front of the humans and live in the land of Fantasia. Uso just believes they are just stories made up to keep children happy. Even if they did exist,they has no right to exist. Uso believes there is reason for happiness to exist so she tries to erase all Fairies,Mermaid and other living forms of Magic.Some were only injured but others,were dead. The Queen casted a spell on everyone that they would be reborn as humans on Earth before she was killed.So now only Prism and Wand are left to find the legendary warriors. Characters Cures Tsubasawa Yosei/Cure Flutter Yosei is leader of the trio. She is shy and likes to study. She mostly bullied and normally hasn't got much confidence in standing for herself. She secretly believes there are Magical Creatures but just doesn't mention this until she meets Ningyo. She is then befriended by her and starts to open up to others every day. Her ego is Cure Flutter,representing the Fantasies of Fairies. Suiei Ningyo/Cure Tail Ningyo is partner but later second member of the team. She hates to study and is the almost opposite of Yosei. She was in a gang of bullies in her younger times but soon realised how much trouble she was and would be able to cause while doing this. As Ningyo tries to start a new life as nice person,she befriends Yosei who she sees is being teased on. Her ego is Cure Tail,representing the Fantasies of Mermaids. Mahōnojō Kusurī /Cure Mirage Kusurī is the final member. She is a mysterious person met by the others around the twentieth episodes. She claims she has amnesia about her past life and doesn't know she truly is. Later it is found out she is the human mirage of the Queen. She likes doing magic shows and seems to faint when she sees a certain object. Her ego is Cure Mirage,representing the Fantasies of Magical Powers. Mascots Prism The main mascot. She is someone who tries to help others and by the series finals she succeeds in changing Yosei. Wand The other mascot. He is quiet and stubborn. He often tells Ningyo to stop bothering Yosei but also advises Kusurī about her past. Villains Uso The main villain. Shinkiro The first commander. She likes to perform illusions around her enemies. Fukanō The second commander. She likes to hypnotise using her voice by saying that people will never be able to succeed in life. Shinrai & Dekinai The brother-sister villain duo. They are very powerful and play tricks on everyone around them. They meet the Cures in Twentieth episodes (around the appearance of Kusurī). Fushin The monsters of the series. Items Miracle Compact The transformation device of team. To transform they shout "PreCure! Fantasy Link!" Passionate Brace The upgrade attack weapons. Category:Fantasy Legends PreCure Category:User: CureJade2910 Category:CureJade2910 Category:Fan Series